Je suis certaine qu'il me trompe
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Kate arrive chez Lanie, persuadée que Richard l'a trompe. Lanie décide donc de faire la lumière sur cette affaire.


**Je suis certaine qu'il me trompe…**

_Nouveau one shot… Ecrit la nuit dernière, merci à Di de m'avoir recadré quand j'étais trop excessive, le résultat n'en est que meilleur. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture… je suis inspirée en ce moment dans les fanfictions Castle, profitez en…_

* * *

><p>Lanie esquissa un sourire à son compagnon, elle prit la bouchée que son compagnon lui tendait. Il avait préparé un diner absolument exquis. Et elle se sentait heureuse avec cet homme, il avait le don de la surprendre même après quatre années, mais alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.<p>

Esposito : Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Lanie : Non.

La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fronça des sourcils en découvrant sa meilleure amie derrière le montant de bois, le visage triste. La flic semblait nerveuse et bouleversée.

Lanie : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Kate : Je ne veux pas en parler…

Lanie : Alors pourquoi tu es chez moi ? Rompant un diner romantique avec Javier.

Kate : Je suis désolé. Je vais retourner… non je ne peux pas retourner chez moi.

Lanie : Alors c'est un problème avec Castle. Aller, ne te fais pas prier, entre.

La jeune légiste s'effaça pour laisser entrer, dans le salon, Esposito était entrain de débarrasser la table, elle remarqua les bougies et la belle vaisselle, apparemment elle les interrompait juste avant le dessert.

Kate : Je suis désolé.

Esposito : Ca n'est rien. On ne fêtait rien de particulier. Je vais filer, Ryan jouera volontiers aux fléchettes au Old Haunt avec moi.

L'homme attrapa ses clefs et sa veste avant de poser un baiser sur le front à Lanie.

Esposito : Apelle moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le regarda passer la porte d'entrer.

Lanie : Bien maintenant dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kate : Je…

Elle pouvait clairement voir la nervosité dans les attitudes de Kate, tout comme ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Pourtant elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer, son amie était trop fière.

Kate : Je suis certaine que Rick me trompe.

Lanie : Kate… On parle de Richard Castle là ! L'homme qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Kate : Lanie, je suis flic… Kyra Blaine est de retour dans sa vie. Et il me cache des choses.

Lanie : Kate, tu es sûre de toi… Je veux dire Castle est raide dingue de toi…

Kate : Je t'en prie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Castle est un homme à femmes. Je ne veux pas le perdre, Lanie… Mais je ne veux d'une vie comme ça alors que…

Lanie : Alors que quoi ?

Kate : J'en sais rien… C'est juste que… Je pensais qu'il était le bon, j'avais envie de m'engager, de faire des enfants et…

Lanie : Mince ! Je… C'est génial…

Kate : Je ne veux pas d'un enfant avec un père volage, je ne veux pas… Lanie, je pensais vraiment que s'était le bon… Et maintenant j'ai mal…

Lanie : Ma chérie… Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

Kate : J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois il a changé de sujet ou alors il éludait en m'embrassant, me disant que je n'avais rien à craindre et qu'il m'aimait.

Lanie : Ca fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. Il y a eu un changement récemment pour qu'il change d'attitude ?

Kate : Non… Peut être… J'ai beaucoup travaillé, je n'ai pas toujours été très présente. J'ai été assez prise sur l'enquête du meurtre de ma mère.

Lanie : Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Richard qui te le reprocherait.

Kate : Alors pourquoi il a découché deux fois ? Pourquoi il sentait le parfum de femme en rentrant ? Kyra a appelé l'autre jour, quand elle a entendu ma voix, elle a raccroché. J'étais à son mariage, et quand j'ai décroché, elle m'a raccroché au nez. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Lanie. J'ai trouvé la note d'un hôtel dans sa veste. Quand j'ai cherché à avoir des explications, il m'a embrassé.

Lanie : Et tu as succombé à ses baisers.

Kate : Il sait très bien comment me faire perdre la tête.

Elle esquissa un sourire retenant un sanglot.

Lanie : Tu es irrémédiablement amoureusement, ma chère.

Kate : Je crois que je vais aller quelques jours chez mon père pour réfléchir.

Lanie : C'est peut être plus sûr que de faire une bêtise.

Kate : Merci Lanie…

Lanie : De quoi ?

Kate : D'être mon amie.

Plus tard dans la journée… 

Alors que Richard Castle s'éclipsait ne supportant plus ta tension entre Kate et lui, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il en avait besoin, il ne comprenait plus sa compagne. Et il avait clairement besoin d'un café…. Ou deux. Mais alors qu'il allait passer les portes du commissariat il fut brusquement saisit par le bras par la médecin légiste qui l'entraina avec elle dans une petite salle de repos dont elle referma la porte brusquement la porte après avoir expédié les quelques flics qui s'y trouvaient d'un geste vif. Elle se tourna vers lui et il comprit qu'il allait prendre un savon, surement pour la même raison que Kate refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Lanie : Richard Castle ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Castle : A quel sujet ?

Lanie : Katherine Beckett.

Castle : Et bien quoi Kate ?

Lanie : Pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé en larmes dans mon bureau ?

Castle : Je…

Lanie : Richard Castle, je te conseille de parler. Explique-toi, pourquoi Kate pense que tu la trompes ?

Castle : Que je quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne pourrais jamais…

Lanie : Si tu commençais par finir tes phrases monsieur l'écrivain.

Castle : Katie pense vraiment que je la trompe ? Où a-t-elle été cherchée ça ?

Lanie : Deux choses Castle, Kate est flic, si ton comportement a changé elle l'aura forcement remarqué, et deuxièmement, Kate n'est absolument pas sécurisée dans tout ce qui touche les relations amoureuses. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi tu vois cette Kyra ?

Castle : Parce que j'avais besoin de lui parler.

Lanie : Castle…

Castle : J'avais besoin d'elle pour récupérer quelque chose, et aussi de discuter avec quelqu'un pour être sûr.

Lanie : Sur de quoi ?

Castle : Tu aurais vraiment du faire flic, tu es diabolique pour tirer les vers du nez.

Lanie : Pour le moment je n'ai rien obtenu de toi.

Castle : Si ! Tu sais que je ne trompe pas Kate. Pourquoi je la tromperais alors que j'ai eu autant de mal à l'avoir, d'ailleurs.

Lanie : Castle, focus !

Castle : D'accord, je suis peut être un peu distant avec Kate ses derniers jours, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai aussi diné une ou deux fois avec Kyra, parce que comme Kate, c'est une des seules vraies femmes qui sont passé dans ma vie ! J'allais quand même pas demander à Gina ou Paula !

Lanie : Castle ! Tu t'enfonces.

Castle expira violement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'étroite salle de repos du 12ème.

Castle : Je voulais l'avis de Kyra, je voulais savoir… non en fait, j'en suis sûr, je veux passer ma vie avec Kate. Mais je ne sais pas comment le lui demander sans qu'elle prenne la fuite.

Lanie : Attend, tu essayes de me dire que…

Castle : Oui, je veux la demander en mariage. Mais tu connais Kate… Et j'ai peur. Perdre de la perdre, Kate peut être tellement… Mince je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons construit depuis deux ans.

Lanie : Richard, crois moi, elle est prête. Mais si tu dois lui demander fais vite, avant qu'elle n'imagine encore le pire.

Castle : Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je la trompais…

Lanie : C'est Beckett… Tu devrais la connaitre. Je peux voir la bague, je suis sûre que tu l'as sur toi.

Castle : Bien sur, je…

Soudain le portable de Castle se mit à sonner. Sa fille… Fronçant des sourcils, il décrocha et échangea deux trois mots avec Alexis.

Castle : Je dois y aller, Kate est entrain de faire sa valise.

Lanie : Dépêche-toi.

Appartement de la famille Castle. 

Alexis : Kate tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Kate : Je suis désolé Alexis… Il faut… Il faut vraiment que je parte. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu pourras toujours me joindre sur mon portable.

Alexis : Et pour aller où ?

Kate : Mon père a besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Il habite New York, je ne serais pas loin.

La flic croisa le regard en larmes de la jeune fille et s'arrêta de faire son sac.

Kate : Alexis, je n'ai rien contre toi…

Alexis : Alors pourquoi tu pars ?

Kate : Alexis…

Elles entendirent la porte au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir et si Alexis souffla de soulagement, Kate ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Elle voulait pouvoir réfléchir avant pour ne pas tout briser, pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Elle referma son sac, et descendit en bas, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était prête ou pas. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça.

Castle : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Katherine Beckett ?

Kate : Je pars quelques jours, Rick.

Castle : Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

Kate : Je ne fais que partir en vacances.

Castle : Alors pourquoi Lanie m'a dit que tu pensais que je te trompais.

Kate : Je vais la tuer.

Castle : Elle a bien fait parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y est de malentendus entre nous. Tu es pour moi la compagne d'une vie.

Kate : La compagne d'une vie…

Castle : Je t'en prie pose ce sac. Je voulais faire les choses bien, mais j'avais oublié que je vivais avec un des meilleurs lieutenants de police de New York. Kate, je n'ai couché avec aucune autre femme que toi depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je t'en fais la promesse sur ma vie.

Kate : Mais… et Kyra ?

Castle : Kyra est mon passé mais aussi mon amie. Et c'est en tant qu'amie que je lui ai demandé de l'aide.

Kate : Tu as dormi à l'hôtel.

Castle : J'ai payé l'hôtel à Kyra ses nuits là parce qu'elle venait de loin, je faisais un poker avec mes amis, et j'ai passé la nuit à jouer.

Kate : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Castle : Justement parce que tu es flic ! La plupart du temps, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ce que je faisais avant d'en être totalement sûr.

Kate : Et maintenant tu es sûr ?

Castle : Du fait que je veux te demander ta main, oh oui ça j'en suis plus que sûr !

Kate : Je… que… quoi ?

Castle : Katherine Beckett, me rendrais tu le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

Kate : Je...

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une simple bague d'or où était monté un diamant d'une pureté incomparable.

Kate : Mon Dieu elle est magnifique !

Il l'a trouvait plus belle que jamais alors qu'il lui passait la bague de fiançailles, le bijou était ancien mais elle le trouvait absolument magnifique.

Castle : C'est la bague de ma grand-mère. J'ai du voir Kyra parce que c'est à elle à que ma grand-mère l'avait confié. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé personne en mariage avec. A l'époque, grand-mère avait dit que je serais à qui elle était destiné mais l'a donné à Kyra parce qu'elle me trouvait trop immature.

Kate : Et tu crois que ça a changé ?

Castle : Peut être pas, mais avec toi, elle est en sécurité et je sais au fond de mon cœur qu'elle t'était destiné.

Kate : Alors pour la garder, ça suppose que je dois accepter ta proposition.

Castle : Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle posa son regard sur lui. Il était tellement adorable attendant nerveusement sa réponse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un enfant qui n'avait pas toujours été sage et qui se demandait si le père Noël allait bien penser à lui. Elle décida de se jouer un peu de lui-même si son cœur lui hurlait déjà de lui donner une réponse.

Kate : J'ai le temps de la réflexion ?

Cette fois il avait la tête d'un condamné.

Kate : Je veux bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, Rick mais ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça.

Castle : Je ne te demanderais qu'une fois en mariage.

Kate : Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Castle : Tu es la seule et l'unique Katherine Beckett.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer pendant qu'Alexis qui avait assisté à toute la scène descendait pour les féliciter.

Castle : Comment as-tu pu penser qu'un jour je puisse te tromper, mince Kate, tu es tout ce que je voulais… Je t'aime.

Kate : Je t'aime aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
